


A Helping Hand

by sydnubabu



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Armor Kink?, F/M, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, One Shot, gentle forehead kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydnubabu/pseuds/sydnubabu
Summary: Din Djarin is exhausted. But some things just have to be taken care of.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 181





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> No beta reader- we risk grammar mistakes like men

Din Djarin was tired. He had tracked his most recent bounty to the planet of Zolan in the Mid-Rim. On a planet crawling with changelings, finding this one in particular had proved to be harder than the permafrost of Hoth. When he finally caught up with them, the Clawdite had put up a fight. Din Djarin made quick work of it, though. That’s what he was good at.

He slogged back to the Razor Crest, all too aware of his aching joints and his pounding head. When he entered the ship, he was pleasantly surprised by the dark interior. Good. That meant that both you and the kid were asleep. He knew how you worried when he was gone, and that often meant that you didn’t sleep as much as you should. He put away his rifle and then peeked into the sleeping quarters. You and the foundling were curled up together on the bed. The kid had his little green hand on your cheek. Din smiled under his helmet and glanced down at his pauldron. More often than not now, Din Djarin thought about what it would be like to ask you to become a clan of three.

He slunk quietly to the refresher, just to get the surface grime off. His body was exhausted, but he knew that if he got into bed this dirty, you would be disappointed in him. “The kid is watching you, Din. You’re his role model.” You said that all the time. Truth be told, he wasn’t sure how much the kid really cared. The kid swallowed frogs whole, for fuck’s sake! But, for you, he would clean up a little bit. He could take a wet towel and wipe off the obvious dirt and then take a real shower in the morning. 

The problem was, the more he thought about you, the tighter his pants got. “Dammit,” he whispered. You just looked so beautiful laying there sleeping, but he refused to wake you. And god forbid the kid woke up. So, he made the decision that he was just going to have to take care of it himself. 

Too tired to take off his armor, he just took out his cock and started stroking. He stood in front of the toilet and closed his eyes, imagining that it was your hand, your mouth, your pussy. He imagined pinning you up against the durasteel wall and fucking you right there, his hand over your mouth so you wouldn’t wake the baby. Lost in his fantasies, he didn’t notice as you snuck up on him. You watched and listened, ignoring the desire that you felt rising up inside you. Only when he moaned your name did you make your presence known.

He turned his head. His helmet did little to hide the blush that you could see creeping up his neck. You reached up and ran your fingers along his exposed neck. “Turn around,” you whispered. You pressed your body flush against his back, your face resting on beskar, and wrapped your arms around his hips. He seemed to sense what you wanted because he let his hands drop to his sides. You took his cock in your hand, and he let out a guttural moan. As you swiped your thumb over the tip to feel the precum there, you hear him hiss through the helmet, “Please. Faster.” 

You weren’t going to deny him. Not at this time of night. Besides, he had just come back from a job. That would be for some other time. You stroked him just the way you knew he liked, firm, short strokes with your other hand cradling his balls. You could feel his balls getting tighter and his breaths getting more shallow as he got closer to his release. When he came, his knees buckled a little bit, and his hand reached back behind him to grab for you. The two of you remained like that for a little while longer as his breathing slowed back to normal. You then pulled away and washed your hands while he cleaned himself off and tucked himself back into his pants. After drying your hands, you turned back to him. He pulled you to his beskar-covered chest, your cheek resting against the familiar metal and said, “I owe you one.”

You laughed softly and whispered, “I’ll remember that for next time. Let’s go to bed.” You held Din Djarin’s hand and guided him across the ship to your bed where the kid was still fast asleep. You laid down first on one side, snuggling up to the kid like you had been before. You faintly registered the sounds of him taking off his armor, before feeling the other side of the bed shift. Your eyes closed as you felt warm lips on your forehead before feeling the bed shift again. Din Djarin fell asleep across the bed from you, your foundling snuggled in between.


End file.
